Ultraman Neo Mebius
''"This universe is ruled by Darkness, I am the light to save it all!" - Mebius before leaving for Earth'' Ultraman Mebius (ウルトラマンメビウス Urutoraman Mebiusu) '' of this continuity is a separate universe from the main canon timeline, this Mebius is unusually strong after the events and death of Alien Empera. He is "Chosen" by the Will of the Nexus of Souls, and a Trained Swordsman. He rivals Hikari before he gained the Hero's Armour. It should be of note Mebius is the Ace of the Space Garrison after returning. Creators Note Do not look at the newer forms if you want to avoid spoilers of Neo Mebius. Also he's very very OP, I get it, but hey, we got stronger stuff ;P History After the death of Alien Empera, the universe went silent. The Ultras were spreading their justice across the universe at a record high speed. Mebius continued his apprenticeship under Taro, and maybe exceeding some of the other Ultra Brothers, being able to fight with Zero. Mebius later found his inner Ultra is almost 10x larger than other Ultras and maybe more. Everything was fine until a patrol of 4 Ultras disappeared. Taro, 80 and Ultra Seven was sent to investigate and similarly disappeared. The rest of the Ultra-Brothers (Excluding Mebius) went to investigate, armed. They disappeared in a similar way, except a Ultra-Sign reached the land of light warning them of a future trap. Mebius went to investigate himself, not believing they're actually gone. Mebius found himself under fire by a group of stray Zettons, before a dark figure towered over Mebius and the Zettons, and a wormhole sucked in Mebius, the Last image Mebius saw was the Zettons erupting into a giant blue explosion. *Queue Episode 1* Description Profile * '''Height': Sub-Micro~49 m * Weight: 35,000t * Age: 7,200 years old * Time Limit: Infinite (Blue), 30 minutes (Red) * Home Planet: Land of Light, Nebula M78 * Human Form: Ariko Uszuniragi * Flight Speed: Mach 15 (Average Limit), Mach 20 (Nexus Style Flight/Max Exertion) * Jump Height: 950m * Brawn: '''95,000 Tons (Although sometimes shown to exceed limit) Personality - Mebius is largely the same, but with more experience and a little less naive. He will always jump ahead of a fight to save someone, even it if involves his own death. His fighting style is still largely the same, but he's learned from spars of the Ultra Brothers to be more strategic, seen when he was able to exploit a fatal weakness of a revived Alien Serpentian alone. Features * '''Eyes: Mebius can see through objects and see vast distances, possibly light years! As any normal ultra his eyes can still see the entire spectrum and then some. Mebius' reaction time is also increased. * Mebium Brace: '''Mebius uses a multi-tool created by Father of Ultra. Ever since he has gained the power of Neos, The brace's power has been completely overhauled and upgraded. Although the appearance is the same. It houses the power of Neo inside of it. * '''Gold Fins: These are the Gold-V lines along his body that looks like a rank symbol, These are now able to help manipulate energy and enhance attacks and abilities. * Ultra Armour: Mebius's Armour retains most of its original characteristics as a Showa Ultra. After gaining the power-Up, Mebius' Ultra Armor evolved to be more resistant to the cold and electricity. It also now durable enough to take his own Exceed Burst. It is also adapted to be more resistant to Minus Energy. * Colour Timer: Mebius's Colour timer is basically the same as his original, it allows Mebius to gauge his limits. After his power-up, He can stay active Indefinitely on Earth, and only when he's too injured or exhausted he'd go into the red. * Arms: '''Mebius' arms are physically weaker than most other Ultras, but they're excellent for defense and energy manipulation. His arms are able to manipulate energy so well, he is able to replicate other beams and dispel weaker energy attacks. Mebius can also charge his arms with energy to make up for the weak strength. The amount of energy Mebius can use at once is said to exceed even Dyna, with no real limits as Mebius at his peak was never recorded by technology. * '''Body Design: '''While Ultras in the Showa universe naturally have markings, Mebius' is unnatural. He was naturally born with Energy-Manipulating Gold Fins, And his body seemed to be naturally tuned for battle even before Adolescence. It should also be of note, Mebius' Colour Timer was not implanted but born with Mebius, being the first natural colour timer. Forms - Braves= The Brave series of forms increases Mebius' ability to tap into his latent energy. - Burning Brave= Burning Brave Mebius' peak power, Mebius is at maximum strength and energy manipulation as well as other boosted stats, it is Mebius' preferred final form. New Description * Height: 50m * Weight: 36,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 35, Mach 50 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 5,000m * Brawns: 450,000 Tons (can be increased by Solar Exposure) Energy Techniques *'Mebium Brave Shoot': A empowered version of the Mebium Shoot, It is 10x stronger than the Mebium Shoot. The beam's colour is red in colour now. *'Mebium Burst': One of Mebius' Most powerful attacks, it is used in the same way as the original style. Although now Mebius can charge the attack to a for 50 seconds to launch a Mebium Burst that can scorch and disintegrate the average planet (Never shown in full-power since planet-destroying isn't his goal). Mebius is still able to use this attack at it's original power. **'Exceed Burst:' A full-body version of the Mebium Burst, instead of just charging the chest area, Mebius' entire body is used to charge the attack. All of the gold parts (V-Fins, Fire symbol, etc.) will glow brightly, his body resembling Mebium Dynamite, and when fired, will shoot a beam version if the Mebium Burst, a giant wave of heat. 5x more powerful than the Mebium Burst. Requires a lot of mental energy to condense and focus the energy to just the beam. Used to halt Vaccumon, and later destroy Vaccumon from the outside. *'Brave Slash': Mebius can shoot an empowered version of the Mebium Slash, It is able to shatter the Zetton Shutter and cleave a small moon in half. These also home-in on targets now. *'Burning Defense Arc': An upgraded version of the Mebium Defense Arc, the colour of the arcs are tinted to a golden-flame colour. It is able to survive Supernova and then some. *'Cosmo Miracle Ray:' A very powerful finisher attack. It is a replication of Ultraman Taro's Cosmo Miracle Beam. It is very close to being 100x the power of the Space Ranger Specium Ray. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Empowered Body': Mebius is now able to walk inside the Valley of Flames easily with absolutely no ill-effects. Mebius now also has high-resistance to Electricity and Cold, as well as increased resistance to manipulative-energies as well as mental capabilities. *'Mebium Drill kick': The same Drill Kick, Mebius can repeat the process and do this move again. Although now, the Strength is double the normal force. *'Increased V-Fins': Mebius' body is now plentiful in V-Fins. His energy manipulation is at its normal peak. Special Techniques *'Burning Blade': The Mebium Blade at its strongest form, it has a more red tint than normal and also twice as strong as the Mebium.K Blade along with an optional flame effect. The blade is nicknamed the Blade of the Phoenix as well. *'Burning Mebium Dynamite': A even stronger version of the Mebium Dynamite, the force alone is able to completely obliterate two Earths. Mebius regularly avoids this attack as it is originally banned anyways, He is hesitant if he can keep the force weak enough at the original Ultra Dynamite level. }} - Attachments= Armaments that increase Mebius' abilities in one way or another. - Vengeance= Armor of Vengeance Upon discovering Mebius is unable to enter Burning Brave normally as well as facing defeat that almost guarantees the loss of humanity under Alien Empera, Mebius calls upon the once broken Armor of Vengeance via the Knight Brace and equip it. Mebius looks like Tsurugi except red in the blue spots. During this stage, Mebius loses access to his Mebium Brace and transforms via the Knight Brace, as it becomes the hub of his abilities. Mebius ditches this mode and destroys the Armor of Vengeance once he is able to go back into Burning brave. New Description * Height: 50m * Weight: 38,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 25, Mach 30 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 1,000 m * Lifting Strength: 180,000 tons Energy Techniques *'Knight Shot': Mebius can do the original Knight Shot with the essence of the Vengeance Armor. It is able to destroy strong monsters in one shot. Stronger than the Mebium Shoot and Mebium.K Shoot, as well as the Strongest Shoot, but overpowered by the Storium Cannon. The Knight Shot has been enhanced by Neo. *'Knight Shoot:' An upgraded version of the Knight shot, it is superior to Storim Cannon. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Hard Protector': the Armor of Vengeance gives extraordinary defense, although not nearly as much as the Hero's Armor. Special Techniques *'Knight Blade': Mebius can activate the Knight Brace to form the Knight Blade. It is superior to the Mebium Blade and is a tinted gold colour with hints of black here and there. *'Blade Shot:' When the Knight Blade is formed, Mebius can fire a powerful energy blast from it. Able to rip right through the average Kaiju. }} - Power-Up= Forms that Power Up Mebius. Not much else to add. - Asteroid= Asteroid ''' Alternatively named Meteor or Solar mode, this form is one of Mebius' strongest forms, although still weaker than Burning Brave. Mebius achieves this form when he "died" and his allies focused a solar flare from the sun into his color timer, reviving Mebius into Asteroid mode. This form has less energy manipulation than the Junis modes. Despite this form being very powerful, maybe even surpassing Burning Brave in some aspects, it is rarely used during the series. The only exception is when Mebius needs a strong form in other worlds (Specials). It is also noted Mebius' Mebium Brace disappears upon use of this form and won't return until Mebius has exit this mode. New Description * '''Height: 50m * Weight: 38,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 30, Mach 45 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 4,500 * Brawns: 300,000 Tons * Time Limit: Roughly 30 Minutes in Earth's atmosphere. Energy Techniques *'Constellation Ray:' Asteroid mode's signature Ray, Mebius will make a fist with his left hand and put it next to his waist, Mebius' right hand will extend out in a chopping manner over the left hand, then slowly move to the right side, a sort of inverted 7, a swirling, space-bending energy will follow the hand as if in water, entering Mebius' color timer and fires it in the same manner as Ultraman Gaia's Quantum Stream. The Ray is Golden-Red in color. An extremely powerful Ray attack. *'Magnewave Ray:' Using super-magnetism, Asteroid Mebius is able to fire a white Ray attacking in a punching-motion. Able to destroy kaiju in 1 hit. Mebius' 2nd finisher when he can't afford to do the Constellation Ray. *'Zodiac Slash:' A powered-up version of the Mebium Slash, it is real in color. Able to be fired in rapid succession, each are very powerful, surpassing the Victorium Slash. Yet still weaker than the Burning Brave's version. *'Solar Wall:' a very strong energy shield, the limits of it are unknown. While not surpassing the fusion or Aegis shields, it is known to survive very powerful attacks such as Zoffy's M87 Ray and even the wrath of Father of Ultra's full power-Specium Ray with only minor damages. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Durability:' Able to rival Burning Brave, (although still weaker), Asteroid mode is able to survive extremely powerful enemies head-on, such as a beating from Hyper Zetton and duelling All the Ultra Brothers (including Zero and Father of Ultra) to a stand-still. *'Grand Punch:' a powered-up Ultra-Punch, it can 1-shot Kaiju. His fist glows yellow upon use. It's also known to be able to have Energy-destroying properties, which is Mebius' main use for this attack. *'Grand Wings:' Mebius can form fiery wings from his back, spanning almost 60m. These increase his speed to Mach 50, as well as the speed of light if in space. These are also dangerous to touch, as it's made up of pure flames and plasma, mixed with Specium Particles. These are known to be able to dispel and destroy minus energy or anything similar. The acceleration speed of the wings makes Asteroid mode easily have an acceleration speed double Junis Blue's. *'Power-Type Style:' Mebius' fighting style transitions into a more traditional power-type style, such as Cosmos Eclipse. The attacks of Mebius are well-known to be more powerful than the strikes of his base form can ever imagine. Special Techniques *'EX Blaster:' Done in a manner same as Cosmos' Eclipse Blow Shot, it is a ray of golden energy from Mebius' entire body. The only catch is Mebius has to be on the ground. Mebius will charge the energy, visible golden energy will swirl around Mebius as well as large winds able to topple over entire trucks will appear, then Mebius will fire the Ray at the target. This drains Mebius' energy a lot. This attack is easily able to destroy even Grand King. *'Eclipse Array:' Asteroid Mebius can fire several attacks similar to the Mebium Slash, but with a trail similar to the Victorium Especially. They're specialized attacks, just as powerful as the Victorium Especially. These are known to be Self-Controlling, moving around and attacking smartly according to Mebius. Weakness This form can only be used when Mebius is hit with a Solar Flare, making it's use very difficult. Or Mebius can store a Solar Flare from the sun within the Mebium Brace, but only 1 can be stored at a time. - Junis= Junis Mebius First Debuting in Season 2, Ultraman Mebius was unable to call the Mebium Aegis but realized he was still connected to the Power of Baraghi. By tapping into the power of Baraghi, Mebius achieves the Junis mode. Mebius is stronger in this form but loses speed. His body better adapts to fight in extremely high pressure environments. New Description * Height: 50m * Weight: 38,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 10, Mach 19 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 1,000m * Brawns: 200,000~250,000 tons Energy Techniques *'Mebium Storm': Mebius is able to do Junis' classic finisher attack. It is stronger than the Mebium Shoot. Mebius still perfers Mebium Shot/Shoot. *'Junis Shoot': The Mebium Shoot empowered by the power of Baraghi, it is stronger than the Mebium Shoot and Storium Cannon. *'Junis Defender': Mebius can erect a shield that is a cross of Nexus' shield and his defense arc, it is sturdier than Nexus' version, it is well able to survive his own Mebium Storm despite the molecular breaking ability. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Junis Armor': Mebius gains the Junis chest plate, pauldrons (shoulder armor), and extra markings across his body that originally belonged to Nexus. They're unable to show scratches. **'Junis Chestplate': an Armor over Mebius' color timer, it is where the V and the new color timer is stationed at. There is a gold V from the side of Mebius and under the power timer. **'Nexus Bracers': Mebius gets Nexus' bracers, they're never actually used for the most part with the exception of using then as blades. *'Junis Punch': an enhanced Mebium Punch, it has the potential to send a creature flying. *'Baraghi's True Power:' temporarily tapping into the will of Varaghi gives Mebius nigh unlimited power. Mebius' arms glows with violent fiery energy, and his entire body glows a red aura. This drains Mebius at a steady pace. Demonstrated to lift 80 Trillion tons, This is assumed to be the Aegis' true strength in a weakened state. Special Techniques *'Junis Inferno': Junis Mebius can form a fireball that can melt Absolute Zero temperatures and hurl it at an enemy. This drains most of his energy and can cause his power timer/Color timer on his chest plate to go red or revert to his normal form. *'Meta-Field:' Like Nexus, Mebius can generate a Meta-Field that empowers light Ultras. Unlike Nexus, Mebius is shown to be able to enter a power struggle with Dark Ultras that convert the normal Meta Field to a dark field. - Junis Blue= Junis 2 Mebius The Alternative to the Junis form, it trades the strength for high speeds. Mebius' red parts are now blue. It is made for high speeds, Air combat but can fight in other environments as well. Comparable to Ultraman Cosmos (Luna). New Description * Height: 50m * Weight: 38,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 29.99 (Mach 50 is Possible), Mach 75 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 25,000m * Brawns: 120,000 tons Energy Techniques *'Mebium Arrow Storm:' Mebius is able to do the Junis Blue signature attack, It has a higher chance of ripping a monster in half than before. It drains Mebius' energy quickly, about 10 times before his timer goes red. Main Finisher. *'Junis Blue Stream:' Mebius is able to do a more advanced version of the basic Specium Ray. It is the secondary finisher when he is unable to do Mebium Arrow Storm. *'Junis Edge': Mebius can shoot a blue version of his Mebium Slash, it is stronger than the Mebium Slash and can damage a Zetton Shutter with severe cracks, while two will break it. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Junis Blue': Due to the nature of Junis Blue, Mebius is faster than before in exchange for being weaker than Junis. He also gets the protectors that comes with the original Junis. *'Junis Blur': Junis blue is able to create illusions in Junis Blue mode. The illusions are of Mebius' desires. Despite other illusions being resisted by strong-willed beings, Even the strongest beings will be put under illusions. Although they can be easily dispelled from stronger enemies. *'New Style': Mebius in this form prefers a style of fighting similar to Ultraman Cosmos' way of fighting (Luna), Focusing on quick strikes. *'Speed:' An Extremely notable part of Junis Blue's characteristics, Junis Blue Mebius is one of the fastest Ultras in recorded Land of Light. Shown to be able to dodge several hundred Ultra beams at once, and eventually outspeed and win against LunaMiracle Zero in a 1 vs 1. *'Baraghi's True Power:' Emphasizing Baraghi's speed, Junis Mebius is able to temporarily go at the speed of light with ease. His entire body glows blue. Was temporarily able to easily overpower Hyper Zetton with sheer speed. Special Techniques *'Zero Junis': Junis Mebius is able to generate 50 Star's worth of electricity into one incinerating beam. Done like Mebium Counter. *'Junis-Aviation': Mebius is able to enhance the Phantom-Aviation into the Junis Aviation. The Afterimages and trails are now teal in color rather than the gold. Mebius is able to temporarily travel at near speed of light speeds during the Junis-Aviation at the cost that he has a 1 minute time limit of usage before his timer goes red unlike his original. *'Junis Weapon': Mebius is able to generate a bright blue trident (Like Ginga), it is extremely durable and is Mebius' weapon of choice as Mebius cannot use his Mebium Blade in Junis Blue. *'Single Stream Lancer:' Mebius is able to temporarily go at the speed of light in a infinite pattern, repeatedly smashing high speeds particles into the opponent unfortunate enough to have Mebius do this technique on them. Able to destroy a monster in mere seconds. }} - Finals= Mebius' collection of Final Forms. - Arch Aegis= Arch Aegis Mebius Given from Mebius' future self after his death, he is able to combine both his Mebium Aegis and Arch Aegis of his future self to transform him to Arch Aegis Mebius. This form lifts several limiters of the original Aegis as well as boosting the ability of the Aegis. Techniques not listed here but are in the Aegis techniques, it can be assumed those techniques translates to here as well (Such as Time Leaping). Information is limited as all the techniques shown below has enough power to satisfy Mebius' power needs and made no real attempt to revolutionize or refine it. Another reason is, this form might be so powerful that it will make even him lose what makes him an Ultra and his Ultra...Hood because of the unfiltered and increased access to Baraghi. Although King directly states that if he refined it and let the full power of this form take Mebius, He'd exceed even his Infinity form and rival his Infinite Phoenix form. New Description * Height: 60m * Weight: 80,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 850, Mach 1000 (Maximum) * Jump Height: 300,000m * Brawns: 1,250,000 Tons *'Time Limit': Roughly 3 minutes in Earth's Atmosphere Energy Techniques *'Arch Lightning Mebius:' An enhanced Lightning Mebius, it's easily double the output of normal, shown when it easily ripped through the Aegis Arc of the copy of Aegis Mebius. This is pure rainbow in colour. *'Galactic Arc:' A rainbow-Coloured defense Arc, it is indestructible. Mebius is able to summon several hundred of these Galactic Arcs at once, shown where he blocked the attacks of an entire army. *'Arch Thunderbolt:' Arch Aegis Mebius is able to blast enemies with giant bolts of thunderbolts. These are superior to the Noa Thunderbolt, being able to down even EX King Joe Black with just one shot from the sheer force. *'Arch FireBolt:' Arch Aegis Mebius is able to summon fireballs in a similar way to say the Taboo Dopant from Kamen rider W. The fireballs are able to melt Salamandora beyond regeneration with a couple of blasts, and the impact force is able to dent even King Joe's armour. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Arch Aegis:' The Combination of Future mebius' Arch Aegis and Mebium Aegis, it is a more unrestricted Aegis. Its output is superior to that of Noa, although it taxes stamina extremely quickly. *'Arch Armour:' Arch Aegis Mebius upon entering this form dons a red, silver and black Knightly armour. His eyes are covered by a dragonic-like helmet, and generally everything looks more feral. The Colour Timer is covered by a Prismatic Gem that has no known use, but is thought to be the most powerful object since Ultraman Mebius Infinity's Gem of Absolute Infinity to ever exist in that specific Multiverse. Special Techniques *'Arch Aura:' An aura that will make Arch Aegis Mebius several hundred times faster than light, Although pales in comparison to the Infinity Aura's speed. This makes Arch Aegis Mebius invulnerable and increases his physical prowess immensely, able to trade blows that atomize planets. **'Rainbow Burst Aura:' Several balls of light appear around Neo Mebius and suddenly collapse into him, covering him in a Flash-Travel type ball of energy. This lets him almost rival Ultraman Mebius Infinity's speed, but still ends up being much much slower. In this mode, he is able to absolutely dominate enemies that are of Light~Speed status combined with slowing down time by 99.98%. Although it is unknown why Mebius doesn't use this technique in the majority of his appearances, it is theorized this is to give his opponents a chance. *'Ultimate Arch Mebius:' By utilizing both the Mebium Aegis and Arch Aegis, the Arch Aegis wings flips downward, mirroring the Aegis at the top into a H. Rainbow strands of energy comes out of the ends of the Aegis and into the hands of Mebius while he moves his hands slowly and with tranquility, then putting his palms together infront of his forehead and firing a gigantic rainbow beam of energy. Multiple times more powerful than the Mebium Phoenix (And yes, Multiple times stronger than "Instant Kill". Don't ask how.) - Divinity= Divinity Mebius Mebius' most absolute form, exceeding Infinite Phoenix. (Never used in series or specials) This form is never achieved by Mebius, although theorized he is able to by Ultraman King, Noah and even Alien Empera by tapping into Mebius' higher chance of evolution. This is theorized to be the Highest evolution that an Ultra can take, exceeding True Super Ultras and Legendary Ultras alike. This form is true fusion with Baraghi. New Description * Height: 65~Infinity * Weight: 38,000 tons * Flight Speed: Infinite * Jump Height: Infinite * Brawns: Infinite Energy Techniques *'Divine Shoot': A Divine version of the Mebium Shoot, Its abilities are unknown. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Divinity Aura': A prismatic Aura around Mebius, although exceeds Infinity. It is able to warp matter and reality just by being in presence of anything. - Core Goddess= Goddess Mebius Mebius Core-Goddess mode is arguably Mebius' strongest mode, with only either Infinite Phoenix having any chance and Divinity the only theoretical mode being superior. Mebius gains this mode in the near end of his adventures. This mode is achieved when Mebius connects directly into the Core of Baraghi, directly connected to the Will of Baraghi. New Description * Height: 60~Infinity * Weight: Undetermined * Flight Speed: Undetermined * Jump Height: Undetermined * Brawns Undetermined (Theorized in the Septendecillions) Energy Techniques *'Divine Shot (Name Unknown):' A Mebium Shot combined with near infinite amounts of power, the amount of power this move entails is unknown but is shown to destroy Vacuumons in a record time, in under a millisecond. Even the likes of Noa and King dare not get in the way. *'Divine Shockwave:' A white version of Alien Empera's Red Shockwave, this can toss around an entire Armies and even Alien Empera himself around like ragdolls. Entire armies can be flown around like mere toys. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Divine Powers:' Due to being directly connected to a theoretically All-Powerful energy, Core Goddess mode is far superior to that of anything in the Ultra World's records. Theoretically, Even Mebius' Aegis, Phoenix Brave, and normal Infinity would have absolutely no chance to win. King says this form is theoretically omnipotent, to the point of a joking Ultraman Zero of Mebius in this form and King dueling, King flat out says he has no chance of winning. Although despite all this power, this form is said to not even be an entire percent of the Will of Baraghi's power. *'Psychokinetic Powers:' Due to having the mental prowess of a God, this mode is able to rip objects apart on the atomic level. Special Techniques No Special Techniques was ever recorded. - Ascended= Ascended Mebius This is Mebius' base mode after all his adventures and sacrificing his direct link and therefore Goddess form, changing into this form Semi-Permanently. New Description * Height: 50~Infinity * Weight: 60,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 50, Mach 125 (Max Exertion) * Jump Height: 6,500m * Brawns 950,000 tons Energy Techniques *'Ascension Shoot:' A powerful Mebium Shoot, It is one of the most powerful beams in recorded Ultra history. It exceeds the strength of the Zero Twin Shot, being capable of destroying the likes of Giganto Hyper Zetton in a single shot. *'Photon Hurricane:' Ascended Mebius' most commonly used attack, Mebius develops Photons at his fist and punches it forward, shooting a red and blue beam of energy. Despite being one of his more weaker attacks, it is able to destroy even the likes of EX Gomora and King Joe with ease. **'Ancient Photon:' By charging his entire chest with Photon energy, Mebius will develop a dragon-head on his chest and once full of energy, it is fired like the Zero Twin Shot. It is one of the most powerful beams ever, completely dominating Zoffy's M87 Ray and Zero Twin Shot. The beam is fired out of the dragon head. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Super Body:' Ascended Mebius is a super Ultra. This form's durability and strength exceeds the likes of Aegis Mebius as he's now a Natural Baraghi User now. This form's power output potential exceeds that of Phoenix Brave. While a strong enough blow can knock Mebius back into his base mode, nothing is stopping him from entering this form again (Unless his base mode is too tired or weak as of present). }} }} - Multi-Forms= Forms that can only be achieved by other means than Mebius himself - Infinity= Mebius Infinity Mebius' second most powerful form, being a merger of All the ultra brothers (9 Ultras), the abilities and powers of this form surpasses anything in the past. (This form is never shown or used in the series). It said to be able to match gods when at maximum synchronization. Mebius Infinity is a figure of legends, The "God" of the civilians in the new world. At full power, this form is described to able to claim Divinity with good reason, being able to completely dominate the likes of Belial with no difficulty. New Description * Height: 55m~Infinity * Weight: 36,500 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 2500 (Incomplete Sync), Unknown (Complete) * Jump Height: 10,000,000m * Brawns: 500,000,000 Tons, Unknown (Complete) * Sync Rates (average): 45% (as such full power is never shown) Energy Techniques *'Savings Circle': A type of travel sphere of nigh-indestructible energy, it can be used as a storage device for smaller beings or serve as a transport from danger. *'Infinite Edge': An energy blast attack fired from the hands. It is just a standard mebium slash but empowered by Mebius' new power. This easily rivals the force of the Mebium Burst at full power. *'Cosmos Miracle Strike': Using the empowered Mebium Brace Mebius covers himself in a prismatic aura. Mebius can charge at the enemy and punch them with a force of a supernova condensed into a fist.. **'Cosmos Miracle Attack:' The attack that killed U-Killersaurus Neo in one hit, Mebius enters the enemy and comes out at the other side, the victim "rusting" due to being ruptured from the outside. *'Cosmos Miracle Shot': An enhanced version of the Mebium Shot, It is said to be able to exceed the Spark Legend and incinerate entire Nebulas. It is Prismatic in colour due to breaking the light spectrum. *'Cosmos Miracle Shoot': a even more powerful version of the normal signature, It is said to be able to destroy universes easily! (Never Used) *'Absolute Defense Arc': Used in the same manner as the Mebium version, it is indestructible and prismatic in colour. *'Dark Matter Pulse': By converting the matter around Mebius' hands, It can transform into dark matter and launch it at the enemy and creating a black hole. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Super Power': Infinite Mebius is said to be the most powerful Ultra to ever set foot on Earth, including the likes of Father of Ultra, Ultraman King, Ultraman Legend, and Ultraman Saga. *'Infinite Body': Mebius' new imbued power is able to grant Mebius a nigh-unstoppable body. It is durable enough to take on the Spark Legend without any extra protection and come out almost unscathed. It is immune to almost anything, or else having a high resistance to things it is not immune to. *'Infinite Aura': by activating Mebius' new brace, Mebius is automatically covered in a prismatc aura, it acts as a shield, able to survive an entire hypernova, and increasing general stats. It also lets him able to survive 3 simultaneous Spark Legends. He is also able to travel a minimum of 1000x the speed of light, anything higher went unrecorded as anything that tried to record it has exploded. The acceleration speed of this technique is unknown, as it's so fast that any object that tries to record or view it's speed would explode. The physical prowess of Infinity Mebius is so immense, it's off any known scale. It is way beyond atomizing planets. *'Gem of Absolute Infinity': the source of Mebius' new power, the dark-coloured gem on top of his head is his absolute power source. It gives Mebius a Omniscience, giving information and processing said information from across the universe at a fast rate. It can take mere seconds to scan the multiverse and learn everything there is to know about his opponents, or workings of this he didn't know before. Demonstrated when he somehow knew the exact location of Hikari to rescue him. *'Absolute Eyes': Mebius is able to instantly see through disguises, see across universes, and have near-omnipresence, It has no clear reaction speed. Special Techniques *'Infinity Blade': An empowered Mebium blade, It is indestructible and is able to easily slice a Nebula in two, it can also send the excess energy as a prismatic energy wave attack. Slicing downward with charged energy is able to easily rip the fabric of reality and space-time. *'Infinity Drive': Done in the same manner as Phoenix brave, This can be done at a faster rate, 10 teleports in only every 0.5 seconds! The colour trails are now prismatic in colour. **'Giga Infinity Drive': An upgraded Infinity Drive, This version is instantaneous. This fusion is able to teleport instantaneously every 0.9 seconds. - Infinite Phoenix= Infinite Phoenix Brave This is Mebius' Ultimate form, it is his most powerful form and derives all of its power from the power of Ultra and power of Neo to its absolute limits and past them. (Never shown in the series). This is also the most unknown transformation. It requires all the ultra-brothers and hikari and Mebius. Even King is afraid of this mode, as it is the strongest ever recorded Ultra in Ultra History. New Description * Height: 60~Infinity * Weight: 36,500 tons * Flight Speed: Undetermined * Jump Height: Undetermined * Brawns Undetermined Energy Techniques *'Infinite Phoenix Shoot': The signature attack of this form, it is able to easily rip holes in reality and destroy entire multiverses. Mebius while in normal Infinity mode with his omniscience estimates that destroying entire Multiverses is underestimating it at best, and the full power can never be truly realized. (never Used) Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Super Power': This form is stated to be the most powerful Ultra to ever exist in the Universe and beyond. The truth to this statement is undetermined. The power is apparently too strong for any one planet to bear and will change colour spectrums and the environment and possibly the orbits just by transforming recklessly. The one time he transformed in this form's debut, the entire galaxy he was in was thrown into chaos. *'Dimensional Body': Mebius' body is able to survive anything, impossible to be damaged by any normal means. Whilst in the fusion, they are also Invulnerable. *'Spark Prism': There are two spark prisms. The Mebium and Hikari brace are replaced by this and is the "regulator" to the Ultra's power. }} - Specials= Forms only shown in specials and never actually appeared in the series proper. (Also a place where I dump random ideas :P) - Typhoon= Typhoon Mode Further Information TBA (Placement of Typhoon mode has yet to be decided if it appears in the series or not). By Clee28 New Description * Height: 52m * Weight: 36,000 tons * Flight Speed: * Jump Height: * Brawns: Energy Techniques *'Gravity Typhoon:' A typhoon that has a gravitational force stronger then a black hole's. *'Typhoon Blast:' Mebius generates blast that will blast the enemy to somewhere in the universe. *'Typhoon Shield:' A shield made of wind that will make enemies' attacks returns it back to them. Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Techniques Typhoon Hell: Mebius uses this move when he is unconsious or when he is about to die, he unleashes a series of winds so strong that it will literally carve a visible dent on the Earth from space, from city-busting to planet-busting. It's like he's in an orb of wind(visible) that gradually expends until he runs out of energy or when he regains it or when he gets conscious again. - Glitter= Glitter Mebius is technically the same Glitter form from the movie. Mebius would've reached this form instead if Mebius never used up all the Glitter energy to gain a Mebius Aegis for himself and use a more efficient form (Aegis Mebius). Unlike most other Glitter modes, Mebius gains his most often from the Will of the Nexus of Souls instead of the Hope of humanity or other Ultras. New Description * Height: 49m * Weight: 35,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 45 * Jump Height: 150,000m * Brawns: 650,000 tons Energy Techniques *'Glitter Mebium Shoot': A Glitter version of the Mebium Shoot, it is extremely powerful, Being able to overpower even Bemstar's absorption organ and fatally harm Gatanoza. *'Glitter Bomber': The exact same as Tiga, it is extremely powerful, being the same attack that sent Gatanoza flying and severely wound the latter. *'Glitter Vanisher': The same as Tiga's, it is extremely powerful, being able to fatally wound even Gatanoza and send Gatanoza flying even further than the Bomber variant. *'Starlight Barrier:' An extremely powerful Glitter Barrier, it is extremely durable, being able to block and even reflect the combined blasts of the 8 Ultra-Brothers in full power. *'Specium Glitter:' Utilizing Glitter mode's maximum power, this beam of energy from Mebius' color timer is extremely powerful to the point that even Ultraman King called this attack the Dawn of a new age. Regardless of anything, the use of this attack will revert Mebius to his base mode. Upon its use, all Vacuumons went as far away from Mebius as possible, signifying it's insane power that exceeds even the Mebium Phoenix and ability to wipe them out. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Glitter Hope:' A quality of a glitter mode being blessed by the Nexus of Souls, this mode is immune to Minus energy and ANY sort of Mental probing, seen when Ultraman King tried to attack Mebius' mind in order to test this new mode, only to be rejected and unable to even read a single one of Mebius' thoughts. Special Techniques *'Glitter Zone:' A golden-energy field generated from Mebius' color timer, It is able to Semi-Permanently seal any rifts or portals. It is also able to seal extremely powerful beings away, as even a Mind-Controlled Ultra-Father was unable to resist the seal until Mebius lifted it. - Hyper= Hyper Mebius A form Mebius dons in Ultraman Neo Mebius, Digital Dimensions Special, This form is purely digital and encompasses All of the Holy class Legendary World Items in the digital world. Mebius gains armor that highly resembles Hyper Zetton's caste, except most of the black is covered with a bright white. New Description * Height: 60m * Weight: 45,000 tons * Flight Speed: Mach 35 * Jump Height: 100,000m Energy Techniques *'Holy Bolt:' A bright-orange version of Hyper Zetton's fireballs, the fireball is charged with the Hyper Zetton Scissors. Able to shatter a "Indestructible" shield. *'Hyper Aura:' Mebius can generate white flames from his body, able to exceed the heat of Lightning many fold. *'Hyper Release:' A special attack that can free any infected AIs or remove viruses from a computer. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Hyper Caste:' The form all the Holy item takes, It is looks like the armor of Hyper Zetton. This is the 9th form the Holy Items took as each time a user passes, it changes. This armor is extremely durable, even surpassing the real Hyper Zetton if translated into the real world. **'Hyper Zetton, Scissors:' The scissors of Hyper Zetton, these rests on top of Mebius' arm. It is the key to most energy attacks. **'Hyper Zetton, Wings:' The wings of Hyper Zetton, This allows Mebius to exceed the original in speed, being 2 machs higher. Special Techniques *'Hyper Mebius Teleport:' A white-teleport version of Hyper Zetton's one. *'Hyper Mebius Absorb:' A white version of Hyper Zettons. *'Hyper Connection:' Whilst wearing this digitally, Mebius was able to take control of a Hyper Zetton with little difficulty, even when Alien Bat was trying to overthrow Mebius. Whilst doing that, Mebius was also able to simultaneously control 100 Imperializers wirelessly, giving Mebius a sort of "Digital Omnipotence". - METEOR= Final METEOR Mebius Appearing in Ultraman Neo Mebius, Return to GUYS! Movie, Mebius is able to wield the Final Meteor and amplify his Specium Energy in order to defeat *Spoilers Spoilers Spoilers*. New Description * Height: 49m * Weight: 35,000 tons (50,000 tons with the Final meteor) * Flight Speed: Mach 99.99 * Jump Height: Immeasurable * Brawns: 100,000 tons Energy Techniques *'Amplified Mebium Shoot:' An amplified version of the Mebium shoot, it is worth 6x what it's used to be. *'METEOR Burst:' The reflector wings that spins on the Final METEOR detaches and spins infront of Mebius at high speeds, Where Mebius punches both his fists into the field generated in the middle, Firing a Plasma-High Pressure beam of Green Energy. Able to burst a hole in Beryudora. **'Asteroid METEOR Burst:' By doing the first part above, the reflector wings will spin at extremely high speeds infront of Mebius. Instead of punching the energy field, Mebius in Asteroid mode will do fire the EX Blaster into the field, charging it with extreme Specium Energy, and fire a Neon-Green laser capable of splitting the Pacific Ocean and overpower the disaster Burst of GIga Khimaira, then destroy U-Killersaurus Neo in one giant beam. }} }} - Joke Forms= Jokes. Not much else to mention. (If we include these forms I think I'm now the most OP Ultra in the entire wiki. ^.^) - SUPER POWERFUL STUFF= SUPER POWERFUL STUFF *'height:' 54376543673567465375676575684678547684765487968m *'weight:' 1000 grams powers: OMEGA SWAG BEAM OF KAIJUNESS- destroys wikia SWAG LAZER- destroys one article by FlurrTheGamerMixel - Memelord Mebius= Memelord Mebius *'Height:' Cheezburgerz *'Weight:' Pepe Powers: IMAFIRINMAHLAZOR: An incredibly huge beam that can destroy the universe. TROLOLOLOLOL RAZOR: RAZORBLADEZ MLGVAPELORDCORE: SMOKES By Sentinel 72 }} }} }} Trivia *Ultraman Neo Mebius is a Speed~Type fighter and a Wizard. *It is a plothole why Mebius doesn't just spam his Aura which makes him Invulnerable. *In a magazine, Neo Mebius is supposedly immune to Spark Doll transformation because of his connection to Baraghi. *In the same magazine as above, when asked about the fighting abilities in scaling, the creators of Neo Mebius states that Mebius' strong suit isn't his strength. It's his speed, and that he can fight Ultraman Leo and Zero at once in their base forms and have it be a tie. *In a interview, the creators of Neo Mebius says that Mebius in his adolescence was weaker than some of the weakest Seijins and Kaiju, barely able to pass the normal academy for a long while. *It is a trend in the series that Mebius somehow makes a dramatic entrance when the plot calls for it. This was a deliberate joke chosen by the author of Neo Mebius (Moi~) *Mebius holds back quite a bit, and as you will see later, when Mebius is extremely angered or has Bloodlust (As rare as that is), he is crazy strong with the ability and might to beat a King Joe Black to a pulp in his base form. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Fan characters